Great Temple of Caerleon Medb
The Great Temple of Caerleon Medb (ギャリオン・メイズ大神殿, Gyarion Meizu Dai Shinden, lit. "Great Galleon Maze Temple") is a Lost Ground located at Θ Hidden Forbidden Sacrament. It is also called "the End of the World", and has the subtitle "A Thousand Nights". The World R:2 Official Story The Great Temple of Caerleon Medb's place in the mythology of The World is unknown. Epitaph of the Twilight "The End of Land" lies past the Keel Mountains. The heroes of the Epitaph must trek through it in their quest for the Twilight Dragon. History .hack//G.U. Games Here is where the eight Lost Weapons were sealed. As requested by Phyllo, Antares teaches Haseo about this Lost Ground. However, Corbenik's weapon was already missing from the area, as Ovan had previously acquired it. Later Zelkova sends an anonymous e-mail to Haseo, teaching him how to use Virus Cores to further power up the Lost Weapons. Each of the Lost Weapons has a Sealed Beast that protects it, adopting a title that is opposed to its respective Phase. For instance the Beast that guards the Lost Weapon of "The Prophet" is titled "The Uncounseled". The Sacred Beasts have two forms, the first is to claim the Lost Weapon and the second is to obtain the maximum power. First form *'Death Eater': Corresponds to the sacred beast that protects Haseo's weapon: Ticking Death. In order to be able to fight against the beast, only requires Haseo in the party. *'Mirage Banisher': Corresponds to the sacred beast that protects Atoli's weapon: Dancing Haze. In order to be able to fight against the beast, only requires Atoli in the party. *'Propagate Stopper': Corresponds to the sacred beast that protects Kuhn's weapon: Silent Jade. In order to be able to fight against the beast, only requires Kunh in the party. *'Scheme Breacher': Corresponds to the sacred beast that protects Sakubo's weapon: Infinite Spiral. In order to be able to fight against the beast, only requires Sakubo in the party. *'Tempt Rejecter': Corresponds to the sacred beast that protects Endrance's weapon: Tempting Rose . In order to be able to fight against the beast, only requires Endrance in the party. *'Avenge Preventer': Corresponds to the sacred beast that protects Pi's weapon: Stained Wing. In order to be able to fight against the beast, only requires Pi in the party. Second form To be able to fight against more powerful form of the sacred beasts, it is necessary first to obtain the level 4 of the Lost Weapon, and to have in the party the member that belongs that weapon. *'The Undying': It's the opposite of The Terror of the Death. When defeating this monster, it is possible to obtain Shadowy Death. *'The Undeceived': It's the opposite of The The Mirage of Deceit. When defeating this monster, it is possible to obtain Flame Dancer. *'The Unswayed': It's the opposite of The Propagation. When defeating this monster, it is possible to obtain Silent Eden. *'The Uncounseled': It's the opposite of The Prophet. When defeating this monster, it is possible to obtain Voice Cleanser. *'The Unhidden': It's the opposite of The Machinator. When defeating this monster, it is possible to obtain Eternal Light. *'The Untempted': It's the opposite of The Temptress. When defeating this monster, it is possible to obtain Seductive Rose. *'The Unangered': It's the opposite of The Avenger. When defeating this monster, it is possible to obtain Blinding Wing. Trivia *"Caerleon" means "Fort of Legions", and "Medb" means "mead". *With one room for each phase, Caerleon Medb is the second largest Lost Ground in terms of accessible space, after the World of Sin Ran Hati. **The temple has different small chambers where it is possible to find the beasts that guard the power of weapons. *Caerleon Medb seems to sit within the depths of the Avatar Space, which would explain why the rooms are only accessible to the Infinity Eight. *When Haseo visits the temple for the first time, he finds six sealed Lost Weapons, The Prophet's Lost Weapon can be seen in Vol.2 and in Vol.3 it is available to use virus cores to increase power. Only The Rebirth's Lost Weapon isn't in the temple. Category:Lost Grounds